AMIGOS A TRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Los destino de muchas personas se entrelaza formando lazos que no se romperán jamas, al mismo tiempo que Shinji Ikari realizara el viaje de su vida conociendo a muchos nuevos amigos, en lugares hasta ahora desconocidos para el.
1. PROLOGO

**AMIGOS A TRAVÉZ DEL TIEMPO**

**PROLOGO: SUEÑO**

(Secuencia de sueño)

**¿Qué esto?, a que extraño lugar he llegado ahora, que son todas estas imágenes que pasan frente a mi ojos, cada vez más rápido y mucho mas claras.**

**Una playa desolada, palmeras por doquier, el sol brillando en lo alto de un inmenso cielo azul y el mar, un mar calido y cristalino como nunca vi uno antes, será acaso esto a lo que los adultos que conozco llaman paraíso.**

**Este lugar es muy diferente al cualquier otro que haya visto antes.**

**¿Pero que sucede ahora?, escucho ahora…voces de niños…si lo veo…son niños…3 de ellos, parecen estar divirtiéndose.**

**Había olvidado lo divertido que era el jugar con amigos.**

**Ahora uno de ello parece saludarme a lo lejos…no…no me esta saludando, más parece que esta señalando algo **

**Me pregunto que podrá ser…eh…esto…una nave extraña ha salido del fondo del océano y junto a eso ahora puedo ver a mucha gente que nunca antes había visto en vida.**

**Esperen ahora veo otra cosa…un hombre con una mascara extraña, un cacharro de león gris y hay algo mas…un ANGEL**

**Un ángel ataca.**

**Noooooooo**

(Termina la secuencia sueño)

Departamento de la capitana Misado Katsuragi. Habitación del tercer niño, Shinji Ikari, mañana de miércoles 12 de Julio del 2015.

(Shinji despertando)

**Que sueño tan extraño ha sido ese, ¿por que lo habré tenido?**

**Continuara…**


	2. EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

**CAPITULO 1: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO**

(Azuka, algo adormilada)

**Guten morgen baka Shinji.**

(Shinji en la cocina preparando el desayuno junto a Pen Pen)

**Oh, buenos días Azuka, esta vez has dormido mucho.**

(Azuka recostada sobre la mesa del comedor)

**Y eso que más da, recuerda que estamos en vacaciones de verano, por tal motivo debemos aprovechar para descansar lo mas que su pueda, ya que no sabemos cuando una ángel aparecerá.**

(Shinji pensativo)

**Un ángel, si tienes razón, por cierto Azuka quieres que te cuente el extraño sueñ…**

En ese momento el teléfono del departamento suena

(Azuka)

**Contesta tú, baka Shinji, yo quiero dormir un poco más.**

(Shinji contesta el teléfono)

**Si, hola, oh Misato ¿qué sucede?… ¿que?...esta bien iremos para allá.**

(Shinji)

**Azuka, Misato desea vernos en los cuarteles generales dice que es de suma urgencia.**

(Azuka)

**Eh, ahora pero ¿porqué? **

(Shinji)

**Eso no lo se no me dicho el motivo.**

(Azuka pensativa)

**No te lo ha dicho, me pregunto ¿qué clase de idea alocada se la habrá metido a Misato?**

(Shinji)

**No lo se, pero se le escuchaba algo nerviosa por el teléfono, de seguro debe ser algo importante.**

(Azuka animada)

**Bien lo único que debemos hacer ahora es ir a NERV y así sabremos la respuesta, vamos enseguida Shinji.**

(Shinji algo sorprendido por la actitud tomada por su compañera)

**Si.**

Ya en los cuarteles de NERV, en la salón de reuniones de los pilotos de Evangelion.

(Misato)

**Bien chicos los he mandado a llamar de inmediato por que tenemos un asunto de suma importancia, un nuevo ángel ha aparecido.**

(Azuka)

**Eh, otro ángel.**

(Misato)

**Así es, aun que este ha esta una fase preliminar de madurez, igual al que se encontraba en el fondo del volcán de monte Futago.**

(Rei)

**¿Y donde ha se encuentra ahora el objetivo?**

(Misato)

**De acuerdo con los fotografías satelitales, nuestra mejor estimación lo han ubicado cerca de la fosa oceánica ubicada a 55 Km. del mar de Seto.**

(Shinji)

**Vaya es una área muy grande para explorar.**

(Misato)

**En efecto y es primordial que encontremos al objetivo a como de lugar, ya que finalidad de esta misión, no es destruirlo, sino capturarlo, ya que se ha declarada una A-17, lo han entendido muchachos.**

(Shinji, Azuka, Rei respondiendo al unísono)

**Si**

(Misato)

**Muy bien ahora la Dra. Akagi les explicara los detalles de la operación.**

(Ritsuko)

**Escuchen con detenimiento jóvenes, esta vez la operación se ha planeado cuidadosamente para no cometer los errores de la anterior misión, por lo que deberán actuar con sumo cuidado si no es que quieren sufrir algún accidente imprevisto durante la misma.**

(Shinji, Azuka, Rei respondiendo al unísono)

**Entendido.**

(Ritsuko)

**Ok escuchadme bien todos, ahora le asignare a cada uno sus respectivas tareas.**

(Ritsuko)

**Rei estará como piloto de reserva en la barco insignia debido a que las modificaciones con el Eva-00, aun no están terminadas, mientras que Azuka.**

(Azuka animada)

**Si aquí estoy.**

(Ritsuko)

**Debido a que el Eva-02 sufrió extensos daños en la anterior batalla, tú te quedaras como apoyo para el Eva-01.**

(Azuka sorprendida)

**¿Qué, yo seré el refuerzo del Eva-01?**

(Ritsuko)

**Así es, lo que significa que el encargado de llevar a cabo esta delicada operación serás tú Shinji Ikari, deberás capturar al ángel usando el Eva-01.**

(Misato)

**¿Lo has comprendido Shinji, lo importante de la tarea que se te ha asignado?**

(Azuka)

**Es inútil que le preguntes eso Misato, se nota a leguas que este tonto no ha entendido nada, creo que deberías reconsiderar tu decisión y dejar encargarme de esto a mi, yo lo haré con mucho gus…**

(Shinji interrumpe a Asuka)

**Si lo he entendido y lo haré, ya verán que tendré éxito en la misión que se ha encomendado**

(Azuka molesta)

**Tú, baka.**

(Rei, algo asombrada)

**Ikari-kun.**

(Pensamientos de Misato)

**Es la primera vez que veo a Shinji tan convencido de hacer algo, sus ojos reflejan una seguridad que nunca ha antes había percibido en él antes, creo que toda esta experiencia lo ha ayudado madurar un poco después.**

(Misato)

**Bien esta decidido, Shinji estará a cargo de la operación de captura del ángel, ahora pilotos prepárense la misión esta apunto de comenzar.**

Continuara…


	3. BÚSQUEDA Y CAPTURA

**CAPITULO 2: BUSQUEDA Y CAPTURA**

Límites del Mar de Seto, Océano Pacifico, Barco insignia de las ONU, Kusanagi y Cuartel de mando móvil de NERV.

(Hyuga)

**Hemos arribado al punto de localización del objetivo señalado por MAGI, Capitán Katsuragi**

(Misato)

**Bien, dar la alarma general, quiero a todos en sus puestos de inmediato y listo para llevar a cabo la operación A-17.**

(Mensaje por altavoz)

**Atención a todo el personal, en 5 minutos llegaron al punto señalado para misión, por favor de reportarse en sus puestos de operación, pilotos de Evangelion, preparados en sus respectivas unidades.**

(Shinji escuchando dicho mensaje mientras mira fijamente a su Eva en la bahía 1 de carga)

**Bien vamos allá.**

(Ibuki)

**Todo el personal se reporta listo y en sus puestos, Capitán.**

(Misato)

**Bien, escuchen bien todos, recuerden que el objetivo principal de la misión en capturar vivo al objetivo por lo que solo tendremos una oportunidad de hacerlo de lo contrario tenemos plena autorización eliminarlo**

(Misato)

**¿Has oído todo Shinji?**

(Shinji)

**Si**

(Ritsuko)

**Escucha Shinji ahora repasaremos cada uno de los pasos de la operación, **

(Shinji)

**Bien.**

(Ritsuko)

**Primera descenderás con la unidad 01, hasta una profundidad aproximada a los 200 metros, una vez que visualices el objetivo, desplegaras la jaula electromagnética ajustada a los lados del Eva y después si todo sale conforme a lo planeado, una vez asegurado el blanco, te remolcaremos de regreso a la superficie con cable de sumersión al que esta sujeto la unidad, lo has entendido.**

(Shinji)

**Si.**

(Misato)

**Bien preparados entonces para la sumersión del Eva-01, Azuka tu que quedaras resguardando la superficie con el Eva-02 en el barco insignia.**

(Azuka)

**Si jefa, pero que aburrimiento, debería ser yo la que se encargara de la misión.**

(Hyuga)

**Confirmada la posición del objetivo en el radar de profundidad.**

(Ibuki)

**Eva-01 apostado en dirección al objetivo.**

(Misato)

**Comenzar la inmersión.**

(Shinji)

**Eva-01 inmersión.**

(Hyuga)

**Profundidad estimada 20 metros…30 metros y sigue descendiendo.**

(Ibuki)

**No se registran anomalías en el pulso del piloto, ni se detecta rastro de campo AT del objetivo.**

(Hyuga)

**La profundidad alcanzada es ahora de 100 metros…y continúa bajando sin problemas.**

(Misato)

**Shinji, dime puede ver algo.**

(Shinji)

**No, aunque la visibilidad no es mala, aun no puede detectar a simple vista al blanco y tampoco hay respuesta de sonar y ni del radar.**

(Ritsuko)

**Me temo que la corriente oceánica ha arrastrado al objetivo, lejos de las parámetros que habías estimado.**

(Shinji)

**Esperen un momento, veo algo…si ya puedo divisarlo…es una especie como de capullo se encuentra apostado en el lecho marino.**

(Ritsuko contenta)

**Estupendo.**

(Misato seria)

**Escucha Shinji, esta es la parte más delicada de toda la operación, actúa con precaución y conforme a las instrucciones de la Dra. Akagi.**

(Shinji)

**Si.**

(Ritsuko)

**Colócate a una altura de seguridad prudente del objetivo y una vez que este sobre el, despliega la jaula y asegura su captura**

(Shinji)

**Si esta bien…vamos despacio…así…un poco más…listo… (La jaula se despliega correctamente y al ángel queda atrapado)**

(Shinji sonriendo)

**Objetivo asegurado…comienzo el regreso a la superficie.**

(Misato)

**Bien, recibido, comiencen con el ascenso de la unidad 1.**

(Hyuga)

**Enterado, la unidad 1 esta ascendiendo, velocidad de emersión 20 metro por minuto.**

(Ritsuko)

**Bien, supongo que ahora estarás más tranquila no es así Misato.**

(Misato)

**Eh, ¿por que lo dices?**

(Ritsuko)

**Oh vamos no niegues que tenias algo de miedo por la operación.**

(Misato)

**Bueno no puedo negar que tenias mis reservar sobre encárgale esta misión tan delicada a Shinji.**

(Ritsuko)

**Pero como has visto, lo ha hecho muy bien.**

(Misato feliz)

**Así es, una vez que la misión termine, he pensando darle una gran felicitación en cuanto regrese.**

(Hyuga)

**El Eva sigue ascendiendo sin problemas, profundad 100 metros velocidad de emersión 40 metros por minuto.**

(Shinji)

**Que bueno que todo salio sin ningún problema…eh (de inmediato se activan alarmas de peligro dentro del Eva-01 y en los computadores del cuartel de NERV).**

(Shinji preocupado)

**¿Pero que sucede?**

(Misato)

**¿Que es lo que ocurre?**

(Ibuki)

**Ha comenzado a detectarse una importante fuerte de energía alrededor del perímetro de jaula…No hay duda el patrón de sangre es azul.**

(Hyuga)

**Los sensores confirman la presencia de campo AT en zona.**

(Ritsuko)

**Oh no otra vez no, el ángel ha comenzado a eclosionar.**

(Misato)

**Escucha Shinji, esta es una orden de máxima prioridad, suelta los andenes de la jaula y sube a la superficie de inmediato**

(Shinji)

**Si esta bien…** (Shinji pulsa el botón para desprender los seguros de la jaula anclados en el Eva y esta comienza a caer de nuevo hacia el fondo del mar, pero de pronto algo similar a una mano humana sujeta al Eva-01 por su pierna)

(Shinji)

**¿Pero que?**

El ángel escapa de la jaula y deja ver su verdadera forma, la cual es similar a un pulpo, con 6 de sus extremidades con ventosas y 2 más con dedos humanos.

(Ristuko)

**Oh no el ángel se ha liberado.**

(Misato nerviosa)

**Shinji aléjate de ahí, rápido.**

(Shinji)

**Eso quiero pero no puedo…eh no puede ser**… (El ángel sube por el cuerpo del Eva, aprovechando su flexibilidad y comienza a estrujarlo mientras que desde se cabeza emergen una especie de antenas con las cuales emite pulsos eléctricos directo al Eva-01 y su piloto).

(Shinji gritando de dolor al sentir la descarga)

**Auggghhhh.**

(Misato preocupada)

**No Shinji.**

Continuara…


End file.
